After All These Years
by dorawarrior
Summary: Shizuka has just passed away, Nobita is old and in a lot of pain, Doraemon is afraid that he has been forgotten


Doraemon was afraid, that was all.

He was afraid that after all these years, Nobita would not recognize him.

He watched as Nobita hobbled with his cane to the cemetery. Nobita stopped by one gravestone and knelt before it. He murmured something that Doraemon could not hear.

'I miss you so much Shizuka,' Nobita whispered quietly. Shizuka had died just a little over a week, and the pain that Nobita felt had threatened to rip his heart to shreds. Everyone had come to the funeral, Gian, Suneo, Dekisugi, his children, theirs and many more friends.

But one had not.

The one who had always been there for Nobita, the one who had turned his life around, the one to whom he was attached to than any other.

'Damn you,' he whispered. 'You promised…'

Flashback

'What are you doing out here?'

A twenty-eight year old Nobita asked the question to the round blue-coloured robot.

Doraemon did not answer; he just stared at the night sky from the garden.

Shizuka was inside with the others, laughing away with the others. Nobita glanced over, feeling his heart swell with love. They had just gotten married yesterday and he was still new to all this.

'You can just stand here all night Doraemon,' he said. 'Come in, there's still some dorayaki just waiting to be eaten.'

Still no answer.

'Doraemon…'

'I've been around for a long time haven't I?'

'Huh?'

'I've watched you grow from a hapless little boy to an independent young man.'

'Yeah, it was all because of you.'

'In turn you made me feel like I had a family, like I was loved and like I had a heart.'

'Why are you talking like this?'

'Watching you getting married yesterday finally made me realise that I have no place here, never did.'

'What?'

'I've outstayed my purpose; I should have left when you reached adulthood.'

'…What are you saying?'

Doraemon turned to face Nobita.

'I've had a good time with you Nobita. Sayonara.'

Doraemon tried to walk pass but was blocked by Nobita.

Nobita kneeled down to face Doraemon.

'You can't leave.'

'I must.'

'We still need you Doraemon.'

'You all have grown up. There's nothing you need from me.'

'That's not true.'

Doraemon looked up.

'We need your friendship.'

Tears welled up in Doraemon's eyes.

'I thought robots are not supposed to feel anything,' said Doraemon chokingly. 'But what else could I call this?'

'Doraemon. You have a heart, you have a place here with us, always.' said, Nobita, pulling Doraemon into a tight embrace.

After a while, they pulled away. 'But I still have to leave. Dorami and the others are waiting for me.'

'…I understand.'

They both walked up to the old room and Doraemon opened the drawer. Suddenly, Doraemon took of the bell collar he always wore around his neck and gave it to Nobita. 'Keep this.'

'Will you ever come back?'

'Whenever you need me, I will.'

'Promise?'

'I promise.'

As Doraemon was about to get into the time machine, Nobita suddenly blurted out. 'Do you remember what mom said?'

Doremon looked back questioningly.

'She said that you were also her son, which makes us brothers.'

Tears welled up in Doraemon's eyes again.

'Sayonara, Nobita-kun,' said Doraemon.

'Sayonara, Oni-san,' replied Nobita.

End of Flashback

Nobita looked at the bell collar he held in his hands. He placed it by Shizuka's gravestone and walked away.

Doraemon saw him place the bell collar by the gravestone. He thought of the circumstances which made him come back.

Flashback

He had watched Nobita all those years through the Time TV. He had seen Nobita's triumphs, failures, pains and joys. Nobita had always overcome the odds, so Doraemon did not go back.

But when Shizuka had died, the pain which Nobita had shown sliced through Doraemon. He knew he had to go back. He went to the time machine despite Dorami's protests.

'But you shouldn't! It's been too long.' She had cried.

'He's in pain Dorami. He needs me.' He had answered.

'But he might not even remember you!'

'Maybe, but I promised him.'

With that, he left.

End of Flashback

But when he had got there, the fear of being forgotten had overwhelmed him and he did not dare to show himself. He had followed Nobita around for a better part of a week, feeling apprehensive.

But seeing the bell collar, he realised that Nobita had not forgotten. He finally plucked up the courage to show himself.

'Nobita-kun.'

The old man in front of him turned around.

For a moment, Doraemon feared that Nobita had indeed forgotten.

Then…

'Doraemon!'

Nobita dropped his cane and fell onto Doraemon, crying.

'Why didn't you…'

'I was afraid you've forgotten about me after all these years.'

'Baka, I could never forget about you, Oni-san.'

After all those years, two friends who had never forgotten each other were reunited.

The End

Author's note:

My first fanfic, if anyone's reading this please review. I've been a Doraemon fan for nearly fourteen years and this is my little tribute.


End file.
